


Starfall

by tothestarswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: My take on Solstice and Feyre's birthday and Solstice gift from Rhysand*Disclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Roses series*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will loosely follow A Court of Frost and Starlight

"There you are, I've been looking for you."

I stilled as I heard those words, even though I knew it was Rhys. 

He came to stand behind me and I shuddered. There was no danger, but still there was an uneasiness of him being here with me.

"What are you doing, Feyre darling?" In the Rainbow. That's what he meant. What was I doing in the Rainbow. 

Rhysand could see the brushes and open bottles of paint and the ten canvases littered with color around the room, yet he still asked. Prompting me to explain my disappearance. 

The words got caught in my throat. Instead of trying to speak I gently took Rhys by the hand and led him to each painting, allowing him time to process each one.

"These are extraordinary Feyre." He nuzzled my hair as he held me close. "You know you don't have to hide anymore, right?" he said as he let go of me and looked into my eyes.

I stepped closer to him and layed my head against his chest. Just breathing in his scent, the safety that engulfed me when I was with him.

"I came to disrupt you," Rhysand purred, "for two reasons. The first being that it's getting late and I want to take you somewhere before we head home. The second is Mor wants to have a family dinner tonight."

My eyes snapped to his when he mentioned the word family.

"Yes, Nesta will there. She'll be on her best behavior."

I rolled my eyes and went about to closing up the paints and cleaning the brushes. When I was finished Rhys locked up the little gallery securely and we walked a few miles down the road.

A few miles was what Rhys had called it when in all actuality, it wasn't. Nearly thirty minutes later we were standing outside an estate that connected to a slightly frozen river. There was undisturbed snow on the ground and a beauty about this place I couldn't quite place. 

I looked to my mate curiously, as I had no idea why we were here.

"Happy birthday, Feyre," he waited a beat, "and Happy Solstice."

Confusion swept over me as I beheld the sight in front of me. This beautiful house that had ivy growing on its side, that had access to the water on the property, this was my present?

"But the cost-"

"The cost is inconsequential. For you, for our family, don't think about the cost. The townhouse is getting too small. Neither of us have room for all our things, it's becoming too cramped. This estate is more than enough to house our family and then some."

I stayed silent. I had no words. I felt the brush against our bond with Rhys's reassurance. 

I took a step towards the building, careful to leave its beauty in place. I walked through the front door and was amazed at the space I saw.

It was open, so much so I wondered if we could fill the space. Rhysand followed me as I went further into the house, exploring. It was magnificent. The beauty of this house, no this mansion, was enough to make me believe it was too much.

I heard the growl beside me as my mate spoke with conviction. "It's never too much for you, Feyre darling." 

Rhysand meant those words and I knew it. I turned to face him, tears swimming in my eyes.

He took my hand in his and kissed my forehead. "Let's go get ready for dinner darling."

We winnowed out of the mansion like estate and to the townhouse, where we could hear Mor getting into the wine. Rhysand laughed as I went to join her.


	2. Chapter 2

An hour and two bottles of good wine late Mor, Elain and I were dressed and in the sitting room of the town house. It was almost six, and almost time for Nesta to arrive. 

I had no idea what Rhysand had said to her in order to convince her to come tonight, Nesta could rarely be reasoned with. Cassian and Azriel were dressed in beautiful shades of charcoal gray and my mate, my handsome mate, was dressed like a bat.

I laughed fully when I saw him. His demeanor, they way he was so open with us, his family. It made me regret every awful thing I had ever said to him.

The thought was brushed aside when at exactly six there was a strong knock on the door, just one though. Elain had beat me to the door, throwing it open and smiling at our sister. "I'm so glad you're here Nesta."

In the months following the war I hadn't seen even a ghost of a smile on Nesta's face up until Elain had said that.

Behind my sister I could see Amren and Varian walking up the sidewalk. She looked charming as she always did but she-

"You look like a snowball Amren."

If the sentence had come from any one of us but Elain I'm sure Amren have fried us on the spot. But she just looked at my sister and smiled. "You look like a garden nymph girl. I suppose that makes us even."

Elain blushed and moved aside to let the women snd Varian in. When Nesta got to me I smiled gently at her. "I'm happy you came, not just for Elain's sake but for mine as well."

In a rare moment of tenderness Nesta offered me something from inside her coat pocket.

It was a star, at least that's what it seemed to be. It was wrapped in leaves and flames, seemingly made of diamonds. When I looked at my sister curiously Elain had come over to inspect us.

"It's the three of us," Nesta said quietly though everyone could hear her, "Feyre you're the star, the one that lights our way. Elain, the leaves. The one that binds us no matter how far apart we grow. I'm the flames. I know I haven't shown it much since the war ended, but I will give my life to protect those I love most."

My sister looked at Elain and then myself. But I didn't miss the longing glance she threw in Cassian's direction, even if everyone else did.

After taking her coat I inspected Nesta thoroughly while trying to be discreet. I know from his seat in the living room Cassian was doing the same. She was thin. Likely from not getting enough food and too much alcohol. Her face was paler than I had ever seen it.

Nesta followed Elain around the room, being shown where everything was though Nesta could clearly see for herself. She was trying and so far, not a single amount of sass had come from her. I was grateful for that.

Cassian watched her like a hawk observing its prey. I suppose he was just doing what Rhys had done to me before we mated. This woman had given herself for him, and the bond they now shared, whether Nesta admitted it or not, was as strong as ever. 

Amren handed both my sister's a glass of wine then poured one for herself. Elain gulped it down in a flash, readily asking Amren for a refill while Nesta chose to sip hers. Interesting. 

The room was peaceful as Rhysand played his piano and when I went to sit down he stopped. "Now that everyone is here, let's start on presents." With a flick of his hand mountains of presents appeared in the room. Even the few things Nesta had taken out of her coat were now on the pile of gifts.

I was shocked to see Azriel and Elain sitting together talking while we did gifts, surprised Elain didn't want to be near Nesta, like I was.

Rhys gently said down the bond, 'Elain is giving Nesta her space. She can feel how wound she is. We all can.'

He was right of course. The sheer anxiety radiating off my sister was palpable in the air. 

It got better somewhat as we all exchanged gifts.

From Mor, a duplicate blue scarf so I'd stop stealing hers. I chuckled amd blushed as I had finally been caught. 

From Cassian and Azriel, matching Illyrian fighting leathers, exactly like theirs and a sheath for my blade. Just like a true warrior. 

From Amren, a necklace of sapphire and silver. To match Feyre's new scarf obviously Amren had told her.

From Elain, new paint brushes with the Nigh Court insignia and her initials.

Lucien's present was there too and I was confused but nonetheless happy he was thinking of us. His other family even if it was just me since he and Elain were barely able to be in the same room. 

Vibrant paints of every color from all across the Courts. I would write him tomorrow and thank him, and let him know I missed him and wished he come back.

Nesta sat stalk still beside me as everyone else opened their gifts. She looked a little melancholy, I think from finally realizing she had no one in this solitary life she lived. But here in this house with her sister's, it could be different. 

When we finished with gifts we retreated to the dining room to eat. This time of year was always the hardest for my sister's and I. We never knew one day to the next if we were going to be able to eat.

I think everyone around the table could feel that heavy memory as we ate quietly, choosing to barely speak until our meal was finished. 

As we all walked back into the living room I saw Cassian take my place next to Nesta on the couch. Rhys was pouring everyone a glass of wine and as he finished he came to stand beside me.

"I'd like to make an announcement." I said as the room quieted. Everyone looked curiously at me and Rhys and seemed to be radiating energy.

"Are you pregnant?" Nesta blurted out. When everyone gave her a sideways look she simply shrugged. "Like you weren't all thinking the same thing."

Cassian smirked and Elain blushed, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

Rhys chuckled beside me. "No, Feyre is not pregnant." I felt rather than heard his question down the bond, 'yet?'

I shook my head, as to answer my sister's question. "Rhysand is right, I'm not pregnant. But all of us are here I wanted to say something." I took a deep breath and steeled myself. 

"If this past year has taught me anything, it's that family is the most important thing. Family, for better or for worse, is the one's you need in times of great happiness and great sorrow. My Solstice gift from Rhys, it's an estate. Big enough to house all our family." I looked to each snd every one of my family sitting before me, saving Nesta for last. "It'll take a few weeks to clean up and prepare to be lived in, but once it's finished I'd like us, as s family, to move out of the townhouse. It's too small for us here, and this house will be big enough for all of us."

Shocked silence filled the room and then the chatter erupted all around me.

Azriel was deep in thought about a training ring, you could see so on his face. Mor and Amren discussed the idea of a walk in closet and an ever expanding library. And Elain. Sweet Elain was already sketching out parameters for for a garden. 

The only two who were quiet and had nothing to say, were Cassian and Nesta.

I sensed that the thought of living in the same house together brought up some feelings neither had ever considered. Even if they were mates. At last my sister finally spoke.

"How many rooms does this estate of yours have?"

Rhysand answered for me. "More than enough everyone can have their own room and likely a spare if they wanted one. How about tomorrow in the afternoon we all go and take a look at it," he waited a split second, "together."

Nesta and Rhys stared at each other for what seemed like a solid minute before Nesta broke their silence. "All right."

Just like that the tension was diffused, at least momentarily.

As the night pressed on into the wee hours of the morning we all started to fade out one by one. Azriel walked Elain and Mor to their rooms and bid them goodnight as the spymaster went to his and Cassian's shared room. Cassian hadn't said anything to anyone after my announcement, just sat and drank his wine. Much like Nesta.

Amren and Varian were next to leave, the male carrying all the gifts Amren had gotten. With s promise to see us tomorrow, they were off.

I didn't want to leave Nesta and Cassian alone. That was my only thought as I waved goodbye to Amrem and Varian as I watched them disappear into the night. Luckily minutes later Nesta rose and went to retrieve her coat.

"I suppose I should be going as well then."

"Thank you for coming Nesta, it meant a lot to us. All of us."

Nesta dipped her head in acknowledgement and gave me a side hug as she whispered, "Happy birthday Feyre."

As we said our goodbyes I noticed Cassian move from the couch and stand beside my sister. "Let me walk you home, it's late and you don't know who's out at this time of night."

Nesta pretended if she hadn't heard a thing as she walked out the door.

Cassian sighed softly, dawned his coat and gave me a look that spoke volumes. 

As I watch my sister and her mate fade into the darkness I supposed it was time to find my mate and go to bed ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a Nesta and Cassian point of view


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nesta and Cassian pov! Please let me know what you think!

Nesta

The insufferable bat insisted on walking me home. Even after I had ignored him when he said so. I wasn't in the mood to argue with him, so I slowed even though I didn't need to. He was beside me in a flash.

"Did you have a nice time tonight?" he asked.

I decided to humor him and engage some. What could it really hurt? 

"Yes actually, I did. What about you Mr. Brooding Pants, did you have a nice time?"

As we walked down the street to my apartment in the rather poorer side of town Cassian spoke. "Yes, I enjoyed the night with my family."

No other words were spoken until we got roughly a block away from the apartment. 

"What are your opinions on this estate of theirs?"

I considered the question before I spoke, "Well, it's a good way to keep track of all of us. Definitely better than having you stalk me everywhere I go." Cassian said nothing so I continued. "It'll be nice not to look out my window and see you perched on a nearby rooftop."

"So you rather me living down the hall from you, or were you inviting me into your bed? Because I'm sure most males won't feel comfortable sneaking in and out the High Lord's home in the early mornings."

I turned to face him as we arrived outside my apartment door and gave him a look. I wasn't sure if he was being a smartass or just honest.

"It doesn't matter to me what you do Cassian."

As I unlocked my door I heard him mumble.

"Bullshit."

I turned to face him as I began to walk inside. "Excuse me?"

He followed behind me as I made my way into the tiny apartment.

"Bullshit that it doesn't matter what I do. Because I guarantee it mattered to you when I told you to run." 

I rounded on him, fire in my eyes. "How dare you. How dare you Cassian. Get. Out."

He held his ground, like the Illyrian warrior he was. "Admit it Nesta. There's something between us. You felt it that day when I told you to run, just like I felt it when you used your body to shield me."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"Well we need to talk about this. Do you think it's any kind of easy to watch you take home male after male knowing that you're my mate? That I belong to you and you refuse to have me?"

The retort I had seemed to catch in my throat because of what Cassian had said. I fully expected him to say I belonged to him, not the other way around. I looked at him, tiredness and wine mixing inside me. "Go home Cassian, I'll see you tomorrow."

He knew it was a dismissal. Knew it was the nicest way I could kick him out without hurting his feelings. Yet he still wanted to fight it seemed.

"Can I stay tonight, please? Just so I know you're okay."

The response on my tongue lingered as I took him in. He looked so handsome and yet dangerous in his suit, I almost wanted to tell him yes. Just to have another presence in the small place but mine.

"I'll stay out here on the couch, you won't even know I'm here Nesta. Please, let me be here for you. I wasn't after the war and I want to change that now."

Cassian didn't have to say because I wouldn't let him, I knew that was abundantly clear. It was my doing that I refused his help, refused all of their help when it was offered. Against my better judgment I gave in to the Illyrian warrior.

"The spair sheets and blankets are in the cabinet in the bathroom as are the towels. You better not snore or I'll throw your ass out in the snow."

With that I turned to lock the apartment door and disappeared into the kitchen.

Cassian

Nesta was as deadly as a mountain lion, and as she closed and locked the door, I felt just like a mouse in a trap with a deadly feline. Not that I think Nesta would ever hurt me, well at least not unprovoked. If I gave a her a reason to my ass would be outside in an instant even though I'd be able to get back in. I wouldn't though. I wouldn't disrespect her like that. Especially when it seems we were making headway. 

I watched as Nesta methodically locked the two bottom locks on her door and then the deadbolt, then the chain. 'To keep something out or to keep something in' I wondered to myself. I had seen her do this every night after she came home with yet another male whose name she didn't remember in the morning. I never quite understood why and tonight wasn't the night to ask.

She made her way into the kitchen making herself and I some tea. I'd have thought she would have retreated to her room by now, but maybe I was making more progress than I realized.

When the kettle whistled minutes later as I returned with a pillow, sheet and blanket for my makeshift bed Nesta was already pouring the tea into cups. She set them down in front of the couch and went back to the kitchen.

It was shocking to see such a difference in the woman who had looked ready to snap me in half only half hour before. What really surprised me though was how at home Nesta looked here. In this rundown, rickety apartment she called her home.

I sat down on the couch and unfastened my tie. She came back, handing me the tea cup and I readily accepted. I almost spit it right back out but instead managed to choke it down.

"What, the Inner Circle doesn't take their tea with whiskey?" Nesta asked smirking.

So she wanted to play. Well two could play at that game.

"Oh we do," I said casually, "but our whiskey is far better than this." I took another sip and it burned my throat as I watched Nesta drink her own tea.

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever, until ever so slowly Nesta rose asking me if I was done with my cup. I nodded and handed it to her, as I watched her walk into the kitchen and deposit them in the sink I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her lilac dress. A sad smile crossed my lips but it disappeared before she returned. 

"I'm heading to bed," she said as she reached the edge of the couch, "remember what I said about the snoring."

I laughed and bid her goodnight and as she reached her door she turned to me. "Goodnight Cassian."

Minutes later I could hear her soft snores coming from behind her closed door. It seemed as though the evening events had tired her out.

It was about an hour later of tossing and turning for me when I heard it. The tiniest whimper from beyond her door. I stilled, thinking I may have been mistaken. But no, there it was again. A soft whimper of fear.

I crept towards the door not wanting to alarm Nesta if she awoke and came out ready to attack. I slid open the door and was worried about what I saw inside.

Nesta was thrashing rather violently on her bed in the midst of a nightmare. I could hear the whimpering much clearer now, but I also didn't miss my name she softly cried out, still in the nightmare. 

I had a choice to make, when really it was no choice at all. I'd wake Nesta from this hell she was clearly trapped in consequences be damned.

Walking to her bed I gently placed my hand on her shoulder. I called out to her quietly, "Nesta wake up, it's just a bad dream. Wake up."

She sat bolt upright, producing a small dagger from underneath her pillow. I wisely took a step back. "Nesta it's just me, you're safe."

As her eyes focused she clearly saw it really was just me. She lowered the dagger. It took her a minute before she spoke. "How much did you hear?"

I figured honesty was the best policy with Nesta. "I heard you whimpering from on the couch and came to check on you, heard you whimper some more and say my name." I waited almost a minute before I spoke again, "do you want me to stay or should I go back to the townhouse?"

I fully expected her to kick ne out. Throw me head first and boxer clad into the snow. Instead she surprised me. 

"You can stay. Out on the couch."

That was a dismissal if any.

I walked back to the couch and went to try to sleep. It couldn't have been more than four in the morning when Nesta bustled out of her room and took up the empty space on the other end of the couch.

I considered what I should do now. Comfort her or not. On one hand as her mate that was expected of me. On another thisvwas Nestacwe were talking about. I decided to throw caution to thevwind and quietly say, "It's far more comfortable on this side of the couch. I promise I'll be a perfect gentlemen."

To my surprise and maybe even her own, Nesta moved to lay beside me. After she was comfortable, it seemed we both drifted off into sleep. Without any nightmares.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning * smut ahead *
> 
> Multi person point of view

Rhysand 

It was ten in the morning and everyone was at the townhouse that was supposed to be. Except Cassian. I had watched him storm out and follow after Nesta last night, but I was surprised he hadn't come home. Feyre was worried as well, so we were heading to her sister's apartment to check things out. Just in case.

As I winnowed my wife and myself across town I wondered if Cassian had finally broached the topic of them being mates. Him and Nesta rarely spoke after the war, and last night it seemed that she wasn't in the mood to talk.

Arriving outside the apartment door Feyre and I could hear two heartbeats through the door. Feyre spoke before I could. 

"At least we know they're both alive."

I nodded and knocked on the door twice, fully expecting one of them to answer.

Absolute silence except for their heartbeats could be heard.

I paused before knocking again, trying to decide if I winnowed us into the apartment the hell I'd get from Nesta. If it be worth it.

I knocked again just to be a gentlemen before I used my powers, so when no answer came I held Feyre tight to me as we vanished into the apartment. 

Feyre

The sight before us definitely took me by surprise. Cassian was sprawled out on the couch as comfortable as could be, and shirtless. Something I didn't miss.

My sister had her head against his bare chest, snoring quietly. 

I gave Rhys a look that conveyed all my feelings at once. That we should definitely get going and let them wake on their own terms. Who knew what happened between them last night. Rhysand winnowed us out of the room as fast as we'd arrived.

Once we were home I considered two possibilities for what we saw. Maybe finally, my sister had stopped being stubborn in terms of Cassian. Maybe she had finally embraced that he truly cared for her. 

The other, more likely possibility, was Nesta decided to keep drinking and she fell asleep against Cassian. Who would be too much of a gentlemen to move her.

I figured either way, the note I slipped under the door would make them aware of our plans that afternoon to visit the estate.

Nesta

I woke surprisingly easily, no hangover but unfortunately an ache I could feel that hadn't been fulfilled. It was Solstice yesterday I reminded myself. Feyre's birthday party and dinner with my sisters.

That's when it all came flooding back.

Cassian walking me home.

Cassian picking a fight with me I was too tired to have.

Cassian asking to stay the night and I allowed him to.

It was then that I look down and realized I was laying on his chest. His bare chest.

A heat rose through me that I attempted and failed to calm. I had seen shirtless males before. This was nothing new.

His muscles though, they seemed to stand out more to me than ever before in the past. I stole a glance at his face. Cassian was still sound asleep, it looked as though his dream was peaceful beyond a doubt. I envied him.

Cassian was the first person to see me in the state I was in last night.

Vulnerable. 

I had never allowed anyone to see me in a state where I wasn't in control. It had been a foreign concept to me. So when Cassian had offered to let me sleep beside him I was trying to escape that vulnerability. At least that's what I told myself last night.

I acknowledged the event for what it truly was though. I trusted Cassian. I knew with him I was safe. I hadn't felt that way ever before. Especially since becoming Fae.

I layed my head back against his chest, savoring the warmth of him. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest calmed my nerves.

Cassian, still asleep as I could hear his barely audible snores, kicked the blanket off us revealing himself in only his boxers. They had a growing tent problem it seemed.

Holding back my snicker I decided to spare him the embarrassment and cover him back up. Wouldn't want the mighty warrior to wake up blushing. Or did I? 

It was only sex I told myself. I have it all the time. What would it hurt if I made a move on Cassian? 

I lightly traled a finger down his six pack, watching his muscles ripple and his member grow more it seemed.

He moaned in his sleep, likely unaware that he was on the couch with me and I was touching him. I softly pressed my lips to his throat, nipping at his pulse point. 

I heard Cassian mumble something that I couldn't place, even with my Fae hearing so I let it go. But I felt his hand slide up my back ever so gently. 

Unfortunately for me, Cassian was still asleep so I decided to raise the stakes a bit. I maneuvered myself atop his lap, being graceful all the while and careful not to apply too much pressure on his member. 

I began to pepper kisses at his throat, which seemed to wake him up just enough for his eyes to bug out.

"Nesta what are you doing?"

"Mm," I hummed, using all the techniques I had learned after the war to entice him, "trying to wake you up the way a male should be awoken."

Cassian blinked twice and pushed himself up further on the couch, unknowingly causing his erection to lightly press against my growing wetness. 

I growled as my lips were on his in an instant, kissing him like my life depended on it. It would have gone on for hours if he hadn't pulled away.

"Nesta, stop. I promised you last night I'd be a perfect gentlemen, you're making it hard to keep that promise." I felt Cassian shift underneath me, trying to distance our growing needs away from one another. 

"What if I were to tell you that if you want to be a gentlemen, you'd do as I ask you to? Without thinking about any of it. The consequences, the judgement from everyone else, all of it. Do what comes naturally Cassian and then you'll be acting like a gentlemen."

I knew my wording likely wouldn't have him thinking for long, so I ground myself against him relishing in the sensation I was creating.

"Just once Cassian," I ground out, "just once do as I ask. Take me on this couch and make me remember why I saved you that day."

It was uncalled for. Stooping to that level. Of reminding him of the one thing he always wanted to discuss but I never would. 

A flicker of hurt flashed across his face but only for a moment. It was gone as fast as it appeared. I almost wondered if I had crossed a line with my statement, then I realized I didn't actually care.

He grabbed my hips and locked eyes with me. His voice was rough when he spoke.

"Take off that shirt."

Nesta

I woke up with a deep gasp. Just like in my dream I was against Cassian's chest. He was awake though, staring at me perplexed. 

"You alright?" he asked, I heard the concern in his voice. 

I bounded off the couch and in the direction of the bathroom, "Fine." I yelled out to him before shutting the door.

I started to hyperventilate. The dream was so real, so damn real. The heat from my dream definitely wasn't a dream. I felt that in my immortal bones. After washing up and using the bathroom I went back to the living room, determined to not let the dream bother me.

Cassian's back was to me and the thudding in my ears got louder, my palms became clammy. I heard his voice but I didn't comprehend his words. "What Cassian?" He turned to me, and I saw nothing but worry in his eyes.

"Your sister wants us to meet at the house for two, so we could all go to the estate together. We have a couple hours yet, I'll fix breakfast. Eggs okay with you?"

I nodded mutely as I disappeared into my room and locked the door. Seeing it was only half past ten I sighed. It was going to be a long couple of hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> More than likely will be a few chapters as I have some dialogue prompts I'm curious to try out. Feel free to leave prompt suggestions


End file.
